thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nyota (A Crocodile's Journey)
Nyota was a female crocodile, a member of Pua's float and mother of Makuu and his siblings. She passed away during Scar's reign, after Pua led the float out of the Pride Lands to flee from the hyenas and find their prey. Background Nyota was a female crocodile, sometimes described as the most beautiful of her time, and mother of a clutch from which Makuu hatched. During Scar's reign, most of her clutch perished either at the hands of hyenas, starvation or dehydration. Sadly, after Pua led the float out of the Pride Lands to look for a better place, it didn't take long for Nyota to pass away, entrusting the survival of her hatchlings to Pua and Makuu (for his younger siblings). Personality Nyota's character was uncrocodile-like, according to some. She was peaceful, loving and very friendly to other animals. The survival of her clutch was her top priority, especially after most of her children were eaten by hyenas or perish some other way, leaving only three left. She was particularly close to Makuu. Appearance Nyota was considered a very beautiful crocodile. She had bright green scales, sharp spines, and light green stripes on her south and back. She had dark green coloration on her upper eyelids and at the corner of her eyes, which were a gentle gold. In her final days, due to the dehydration and overheating, her scales turned dull and grayish, and her eyes 'showed nothing but suffering'. A Crocodile's Journey Chapter 4 Though Nyota doesn't appear in Makuu's flashback, she is mentioned when Ungwana asks her older brother why she hasn't caught up, to which Ukuru snaps that Nyota is dead, causing him to be scolded by Pua and Ungwana to burst into tears. Relationships Makuu Makuu was very close to his mother, perhaps the closest out of all her children. In her final moments, Nyota entrusted Makuu with the survival of his younger siblings, and he could only tearfully watch as she died. Presently, Makuu still holds her close to his heart dearly, but tries not to remember her much since he doesn't want to feel the pain again. Pua Nyota was said to be very close to Pua, the previous leader of the float, some even thought they used to be a couple. Pua was a good friend of Nyota, and was devastated when she passed due to dehydration. He felt responsible for her death and took her remaining three hatchlings under his wing. Gallery Makuu's family.jpg|Nyota with her three surviving hatchlings Trivia * Her mate and the father of her clutch is unknown. * Makuu took after her the most physically. * She was good friends with Pua and his mate. * It is implied she and Pua were a couple in their youth, but for unknown reasons broke up and mated with someone else (though they contnued to be on good terms). Category:Crocodiles Category:A Crocodile's Journey Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Ladyanaconda Category:Parents Category:Characters Category:Grandparents Category:Adults Category:Pride Landers Category:Deceased